pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 4
Hau'oli City At last, you've made it to Hau'oli City! There are plenty of sights to see. Start chatting with people on the street—everyone here is friendly, and they have valuable advice to share. Alola's largest city, Hau'oli City is a bustling center of excitement and commerce. Here you'll find everything from fashion boutiques to popular eateries. The city features three districts: the Beachfront, the Shopping District, and the Marina. One kind woman on the Beachfront hands you a just for talking to her. After you've fully explored the Beachfront, continue along the street to reach the Shopping District. Hau spots you here and drags you into the nearby tourist bureau, which is handing out free Poké Finders to anyone with a Rotom Pokédex. Now you can snap pictures of Pokémon you see during your adventure! Afterwards, talk to the other receptionist who runs the Loto-ID Center to try your luck at today's drawing. The first number in your Pokémon's ID does not affect the Loto-ID. If the Pokémon's ID is 123456, then your Loto Ticket would need to be 23456 for you to win the grand prize. The researcher in the tourist bureau needs a little help with his fieldwork. Show him your Pokédex with 10 Pokémon registered in it, and he'll give you 10 s! You bump into Lillie just up the road from the tourist bureau. She's just come from the nearby apparel shop and hands you a nifty (and a too, if your character is female) before heading off to do more shopping. Check out the apparel shop if you feel like changing your clothes. Pop into the neighboring salon if you'd like to change your hairstyle. A list of fashion items can be found here. Chat with the woman outside the apparel shop to receive a . Have one of your Pokémon hold this item to power up its moves. A Pokémon Center stands farther down the street. Head inside to restore your Pokémon. Load up on some items at the Poké Mart as well. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= The old man who stands near the Poké Mart is the Move Deleter. Talk to him if you'd like to make your Pokémon forget a move. Carry on down the road, and you'll suddenly overhear rumors of a band of local troublemakers called Team Skull. They sound like rough customers. Keep going to find a fancy house on the left, which turns out to be Ilima's home. Around the corner, you'll find the City Hall. Feel free to enter and explore these buildings as you continue through the city. Stop by Ilima's house and his mom will give you a —a rare delicacy from the Kalos region that cures all of a Pokémon's status conditions. Speak to an old woman inside the city hall to receive a . A malasada shop lies just beyond the city hall, and Hau races up to you as you approach. He's definitely excited about his malasadas, so why not see what all the buzz is about? Enter the shop to buy some tasty treats for your Pokémon. Talk to the clerk on the left if you want some tasty treats for your Pokémon. Talk to the clerk on the right if you'd like to buy a to take with you on the go. You can buy one once each day. Don't miss that's tucked away in the tall grass across the street from the malasada shop. TMs can be easily identified in the field by the yellow item balls that contain them. Before battling Team Skull, chat up the couple near the Ferry Terminal building to learn about items that enhance your Pokémon's battle prowess—and to receive two of these items: the and . Hau'oli City's police station stands just past the malasada shop, and beyond that lies the Marina. Ilima is enjoying the lovely weather here, but it's not long before Team Skull arrives to spoil the mood. Ilima doesn't seem concerned by the thugs—in fact, he asks that you help take care of one of them for him. |} Impressed by how easily you handled Team Skull, Ilima decides the time has come to see what you've got. He heals your Pokémon before challenging you to a battle. |} His will know a different elemental move depending on what Starter Pokémon you chose. He has a and a on him as well. Having felt your power firsthand, Ilima is more eager than ever for you to attempt his trial. He invites you to come challenge him again at Verdant Cavern, which lies beyond . Backtrack through Hau'oli City's shopping District, following Rotom's guidance to reach Route 2. Along the way, you'll run into Lillie and Kahuna Hala, who is still tying to wrangle that ornery . Lend Hala a hand, then rest your Pokémon at the Pokémon Center before entering . Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough